godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Tisiphone
Tisiphone was one of the Erinyes or Furies and the sister of Alecto and Megaera. Greek Mythology Tisiphone is one of the Erinyes or Furies, and the sister of the two Furies Alecto and Megaera. She was the one who punished crimes of murder: parricide, fratricide, and homicide. A myth recounts of how Tisiphone fell in love with Cithaeron by a snakebite from one of the snakes on her head. Tisiphone is also recognised as the furious and cruel guardian of the gates of Tartarus. The God of War Series God of War: Ascension Tisiphone and the rest of the Furies pursue Kratos for breaking his bond with Ares. Upon encountering Orkos in Delphi, Kratos is informed that the Furies were once fair in their judgement and punishment, but became ruthless because of Ares, the God of War, whom convinced the Furies to help him conspire against Olympus. Alecto, the Fury Queen, and Ares conceived a child who they hoped would aid them in their mission to bring down Olympus. However, the child, Orkos, was considered weak by Ares and was thus disowned. To please his mothers, Orkos became the oath-keeper. He turned against his mothers once they blinded his friend, Oracle Aletheia, and unjustly punished Kratos. During Kratos's journey to Delos (shown in the second flashback of the game), he traverses the Statue of Apollo and eventually comes across an illusion of Sparta put together by Tisiphone and her sister Megaera. As Kratos fights illusional Spartans, Megaera also attacks Kratos but ends up having her arm cut off. The illusion then ceases as the injured Megaera and infuritated Tisiphone attack Kratos head on. Tisiphone then summons her pet, Daimon, to help in the fight against the Spartan. As Megaera is thrown off the Statue, Kratos attacks Tisiphone head-on, supposedly killing her when he impales her on a spike. Kratos is then subdued by the third Fury, Alecto, and it is revealed that Tisiphone is still alive; the Tisiphone that Kratos had killed was just another illusion. Alecto, Tisiphone and Megaera unite but they are stopped by the appearance of Orkos, who saves Kratos by teleporting them to a separate part of the statue. Later on in the game, after Kratos has reassembled the Statue of Apollo and entered the Lantern, which contains the Eyes of Truth, he encounters the three Furies once more. The sisters also have a subdued Orkos with them. Tisiphone and Megaera hold Orkos in place as Alecto captures Kratos and takes him to be tortured within the prison of Aegeon the Hecatonchires. After a week of being tortured in the Prison of the Damned (serving as the beginning of the game), a one-armed Megaera wakes a bound and wounded Kratos from his sleep. While slashing him, she stated that their "special time" together was interrupted by her sister Alecto and that she was never one with manners. One day, whilst being tortured by Megaera, Kratos is accidentally freed from his chains - this is actually the beginning of the game - and so he begins to pursue Megaera for revenge. While Kratos was chasing Megaera, the one-armed Fury stated that her sisters were kinder to Kratos than she is. Later on, Kratos comes across a house full of women who wanted to sleep with him. However, this was revealed to be an illusion made by Tisiphone, which Kratos realised after he noticed that Tisiphone is wearing the ring of his wife Lysandra. Kratos attacks Tisiphone, breaking the illusion, but she escapes his clutches and watches as Megaera charges into Kratos and takes the battle out of the house and onto a large platform hanging from Aegaeon. Shortly after killing Megaera, Kratos enters a small temple occupied by the King of Sparta, who shows his respect to Kratos and compliments him on his work for Sparta. However, Kratos notices Lysandra's ring on the King's finger, and realised this is but another illusion and attacks the King. The illusion ceases as the King is revealed to be Tisiphone, who promptly flees from Kratos to a separate part of the Prison. Once he's caught up with Tisiphone, she orders her pet to attack Kratos again, but this only allows him to retrieve the Oath Stone of Orkos within the beast. Tisiphone then enters Alecto's Chamber and Kratos pursues her. After confronting Alecto and Tisiphone, Kratos is thrown into battle against the two remaining Furies. Both sisters use their powers to their fullest; Alecto morphs into a giant sea-monster while Tisiphone creates an illusion of being at sea, beside a whirlpool, and uses her pet to attack Kratos constantly. After defeating Alecto, Kratos kills the Daimon and starts beating Tisiphone to death as she forms several illusions, including the King of Sparta and Kratos himself. Kratos then begins to choke Tisiphone. However, she formed an illusion to become Lysandra, briefly stopping Kratos. However, Kratos managed to see through the illusion, as well as the illusion of the Village Oracle, and killed Tisiphone by breaking her neck. Powers & Abilities *'Immortality' - Tisiphone is older than the Earth itself. *'Flight' - Tisiphone can defy gravity and fly through the air at great speeds. *'Teleporting '- Tisiphone is able to teleport. *'Summoning/Magic' - Tisiphone can summon a powerful bird-like creature called Daimon, probably made of pure dark magic, that can fly at her side and help her in battle. *'Radiant Flames' - Tisiphone can shoot forth radiant flames in cooperation with her pet, while she remains in the air. *'Illusions' - Tisiphone is able of creating various illusions to trick her victims. These illusions can only be broken with the use of the Eyes of Truth. Gallery The Furies united.jpg Trivia * While chasing Megaera, Kratos found a scroll written by the Scribe of the Hecatonchires, who wrote that while Megaera focus on the punishment of the flesh, Alecto's tricks are more cruel, taunting her victims when they are helpless. ** Tisiphone is the kindest of the Furies, as she was the first one to aid another Fury. She aided Megaera after getting her arm cut off. She and her pet daimon even attempted to sacrifice their lives for Alecto. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:God of War:Ascension